Body Switch Mayhem
Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Hex in a warehouse. “I will destroy the three of you once and for all!” Hex shouts. Ben transforms “Eye Guy! What did we do this time Hex?!” Eye Guy asks. “You all trapped my niece in the Ledger Domain!” Hex shouts. “We didn’t trap her there! She chose to stay!” Gwen says. “Yeah she wanted to defeat that turtle guy Adwaita!” Kevin says. Eye Guy fires an energy beam at Hex. Hex counters the attack by firing a beam of manna from his staff. “I will make you pay!” Hex fires a beam at Gwen and Kevin. Eye Guy fires a freeze beam at Hex leaving him frozen solid. “It’s a good thing t hat I brought the Null Void projector guys!” Eye Guy fire the Null Void projector and slams frozen solid Hex into the Null Void. “Gwen, Kevin I got him. You guys?!” Eye Guy says. “Were right here Ben!” Gwen says. “Oh my God! This is hilarious! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Eye Guy burst out laughing. “What what is it Ben?” Kevin says. “Do you remember that beam Hex shot you both with?! Ha ha ha Well it must have been a body switching spell!” Eye Guy transforms back into Ben. “Ahhhhhh!!!!” Gwen and Kevin scream. “Fix this Ben!” Gwen says in Kevin’s body. “I gotta go to the bathroom.” Kevin in Gwen’s body says. “If you go to the bathroom and look at me naked I swear to God!” Gwen says. “Ok ok I won’t!” Kevin says. “I didn’t realize my butt was that big.” Gwen says. “Can we get back on the subject!” Ben says. I’ll go into the Null Void and get Hex back and make him fix you but for the mean time just wait here!” Ben says. “Ok fine just hurry!” Gwen says. “You can take you time” Kevin says. “Oh so you like bleeding?” Gwen says. “Never mind hurry up Ben!” Kevin says. “Ok I’m going!” Ben fires the Null Void projector. “Jetray!” Jetray enters the Null Void searching for Hex avoiding Havok Beast in the process. “There you are!” Jetray says. “NRG!” NRG thaws Hex out. “Now listen you are going to come with me and make Gwen and Kevin back to normal.” NRG says. “Oh my body switching spell worked.” Hex says. “Come on, we were planning on going to rescue Charmcaster anyway.” NRG says. “You were?” Hex says. “Yeah Gwen has grown f ound of her and her actions helped us save the universe.” NRG says. “Ok I’ll go fix Gwen and Kevin. “Lets go” NRG says. NRG transforms into Wildmutt. Hex hops on Wildmutts back. Wildmutt dashes through the Null Void while Hex blasts anything in there path. Wildmutt transforms back into Ben. “Were here.” Ben says. Ben fires the Null Void projector. Ben and Hex arrive to fix Gwen and Kevin. “Thank Goodness you’re here!” Gwen says. “How did you convince the wonderful wizard of annihilation over here to come fix us?” Kevin says. “I told him about our plans to rescue Charmcaster." Ben says. Hex cast a spell and cures Gwen and Kevin. “Yes I’m me again!” Gwen says. “And I’m me!” Kevin says. “This is all good and all but when are you going to rescue my niece.” Hex asks. “Very soon.” Ben says. “Hey if you are so worried about her why don’t you go rescue her yourself?” Kevin asks. “Do you actually think I can beat Adwaita alone?” Hex asks. “Yeah he has a point Ultimate Humungousaur couldn’t beat him but that doesn’t matter we will rescue her very soon.” Ben says. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Hex Aliens Used *Eye Guy *Jetray *NRG *Wildmutt Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien